space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 19-20
Nights 19 and 20 The End of the Beginning Epic12 hour session was not to be had so we had instead 2 slightly less epic 8 hour sessions. We picked up in the Khramavoi bunker nestled in the Kaali Crater, having recovered the radiated water from the Eelean cave that would allow Patriarch Alexy to recover. However, the bunker had been invaded by Rauschling and Rosenberg and fellow Nazis so you had to fight your way in. Rauschling and Nat used their heavy armours to fill the hallway with weapons fire while the Koch brothers mobilised and retreated to a more defensive position. As the PCs pushed into the bunker and the Khramavoi Guard ineptly flanked the Nazis, you hear a muffled explosion in a nearby room. As the first Koch brother went down, Rosenberg teleported to an unseen location and Rauschling went into full “Fight to the Death After being Abandoned” mode. As Mei Lin moved into the room guarded by the now downed Koch brother, she found Rosenberg hiding there and the wall to the adjacent chamber demolitioned. Realizing that Rosenberg was trying to escape, Mei Lin sounded the alarm as the remaining Koch brother blew up the last wall, allowing Rosenberg to teleport up the entrance. Calls to the NPCs to stop him went out so Lillyana and Lisolette activated their Technomancy Anti Teleportation Field and totally didn’t stop him since that doesn’t exist and they are NPCs. Cleaning up the rest of the Nazis, you managed to capture Rauschling alive for interrogation. You were also relieved to find that the Khramavoi had held off the Nazis long enough to protect Alexy and the Kerch. Getting the radiated water to Alexy, the bishop went to work on the ritual to heal him, giving you time to interrogate Rauschling. You learned that Rosenberg was after the Kerch to use in a ritual and that Rosenberg probably went straight to Berlin rather than the local Nazis, who the SS tend to view with disdain. Having outlived his usefulness, Rauschling is discarded with all the mercy he deserved. Having completed the ritual, Bishop Yarushevic rewarded y’all with any Level 4 Mystic Graft you wanted (maybe it was any non-elemental mastery, Spirit not being elemental of course). After some recovery time, you got in to see Alexy, who thanked you for your service and asked you to take the Kerch to Moscow for him so he could perform a ritual in St. Basil’s that could disrupt the Black Goat’s hold on Stalin. What luck, you were planning on going to Moscow anyway. Rounding yourselves up, you headed to Moscow and presented yourself to the Kremlin, where Vasily met you and informed you that you would be presented to Stalin at some point in the next few days. Provided with rooms and left to your own devices, you met several of the of the higher party members’ children, who were being trained as initiates by Raphael and Giacomo, Italian socialists who have somehow become ensconced in the Kremlin. Circumstances conspired to prevent any realization of the various sub-plots and you got word that Alexy was in town and needed the Kerch at St. Basil’s to perform the ritual. Meeting the Patriarch there, you watched as he went through the arcane process to break the Black Goat’s link with Stalin. As predictable as it was climactic, Stalin must have felt the disturbance in the paranormal and showed up ready to brawl. And brawl you did. As a high level constructor and duelist, Stalin targeted and broke through the exos of Nat and Eva before acknowledging the slashin and unarmed attacks of Rocky, Mei Lin and Katya. As awesome as being totally overleveled is, 1 on 5 is really not a fair fight and once Stalin’s construct went down it was only a matter of time. As the fatal blow is landed, you notice that Vasily and Beria have entered the cathedral, along with many, many Spetsnaz. “Maybe not the best reward for your service, but at least we’re not outright murdering you!” quipped Vasily as you’re rounded up, tazered, de-equipped, tazered again and placed on a train to Siberia. That night, locked in the cold boxcar, Baba Yaga appears and congratulates you on a job well done. “I didn’t expect you to succeed, let alone survive!” You drink deep in the gushing geyser of personal growth and gain a 2nd Tier Specialty. Highlights: ' *Goddamn Koch Brothers *Capturing, interrogating and executing Rauschling. *Eva and Stalin simultaneously teleporting and giving each other free attacks. *One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich '''Rewards: ' You already got this: *8 Generic *5 Generic *1 Combat New: *8 Generic *1 Combat *2nd Tier Specialty '''Equipment Wipe: *You can keep your mystic grafts and augments. *You can keep track of your missing equipment since it still exists, but keep in mind that by the time you are in a position to recover it, you will probably have acquired new and/or better equipment. Category:Soviet